In prior art systems, when a user selects an application by tapping on the application icon, the user does not have knowledge of what media assets are available in the selected application. The application icon does not provide any information about the content of the application before it is selected and opened. Thus, searching for a particular media asset can quickly become tiring and frustrating for the user because the user has to open each application and check if the desired content is available in the application.